User talk:SuperGalaxy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A New Start page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Orbis terrarum would you be interested on playing the game you could choose any nation you want or make one you would like asfar as is not big and has real basis Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) No Americas Map Game I just looked at the page and its all gone, why? Local (talk) : When did you write this? Because the game is restarting right now :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 07:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Bug on computer, the game hasn't actually restarted yet, people are just picking nations Local (talk) Can I post a turn now? : I'm doing that right now :) What are the Black smudges on the map in certain countries, are they rebels? Local (talk) : Yes, they are. SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) OK sorry Local (talk) : I looked it up, and the first recorded oil mine was in 800 CE Local (talk) :Under the Napoleonic wars the Spanish and Portugese colonies on the Far East and French Australia became independent, as well as the territories in South Africa and Guinea. Others became conquered and pacificated by the British or the French. :: Yes, but that was not on the sea. The first offshore platforms were used in the 1890s. SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :: OK Local (talk) :: On the history page it says that west India is Spanish, not British, is that wrong? Local (talk) :: First that was colonised by the Spanish, but in the Napoleonic Wars Great Britain conquered it. SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :: "Under the Napoleonic wars the Spanish and Portugese colonies on the Far East and French Australia became independent, as well the territories in South Africa and Guinea. Others became conquered and pacificated by the British and the French.", its in the part "Independence movements". SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh Okay Local (talk) ::The map shows rebels in Pakistan (where the rebels have surrendered) and none in Africa (where there are now rebels).Should I change it? Local (talk) ::Thank you, but I've actually done it, I just haven't uploaded it yet. :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 16:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::You could probably, if you built a series of Concrete pillars in the sea, and suspension bridges between them. Local (talk) ::::OK, I accept. SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Are all the rebels defeated now? Local (talk) ::::Yes. SuperGalaxy (talk) 16:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Which oil fields are spanish, I assume that the Arctic Ones are, and the ones in spanish colonies? but which of the Ocean ones are? Could you just colour the Spanish ones the colour of spain Local (talk) ::::You are currently mining in one arctic and one in Morocco, but you're controlling the ones in your colonies. I color it. SuperGalaxy (talk) 08:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Manchukuo should be a part of China, as Japan gave it back to them in 1846. -Kogasa 12:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you for reminding me, I'll correct it :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 16:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Why did Nam capitulate, I sent aid... Local (talk) 11:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Me too, but unfortunately we couldn't feed the whole country. :( SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Saeculus Luminis the Game Has started, you have the right to post in the first turn after the 01:00 UTC as i forgot to send this message but before tomorrows 01:00 pm also if you join as mod i would be happy, as i need someone capable of managing the Page as well Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC) OK, thank you, I would likely help you :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 05:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Almost You still playing? Potato (talk) 23:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Opps sent this to the wrong person Potato (talk) 02:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You still plan on continuing? Violently Calm (talk) 23:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I just couldn't get to the computer yesterday. :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 14:15, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Map Games Wiki Invitation Ever made a map game? We invite you to join Ultimate Map Games Wiki, a new wiki were lots of new makers and moderators like you are needed. Please share your experiance with the rest of the world and help get this site up and running. ER (talk) (Founder, Ultimate Map Games Wiki)